Aircraft are subject to numerous aerodynamic phenomena that may place strain on the capability of the pilot to maintain adequate control. Efforts related to the art have concentrated on collecting data for post-flight analysis, during which time adverse events may be detected, analyzed, and corrective measures may be introduced directed at preventing future similar events.
Prior-art flight data monitoring (FDM) systems capture flight data, to subsequently analyze and determine if the pilot, aircraft systems, or aircraft itself deviated from “normal” operating conditions. As mentioned above, the determination of this deviation is typically done post-flight. The deviation data allows an analysis to investigate pre-defined exceedances for corrective action and trend analysis. Hence, prior-art flight data monitoring systems are designed to respond to normally unreported events, to modify procedures and behaviors in a follow-up educational manner, to train pilots and prevent incidents. Thus, traditional FDM systems support post-flight analysis for detection of inherently unsafe events—permitting intervention prior to potential occurrences on future flights.